PBR Sharpshoot (UMA)
PBR Sharpshoot is a major antagonist in the UFSW Member Apocalypse. Personality PBR is but a shadow of his former self. Once a mighty man with impeccable morals, PBR is left traumatized by his experiences in the apocalypse. He sees no means to his cold actions yet embraces them in hopes of one day feeling fulfilled. PBR know's he's way past the point of redemption by now and anxiously waits for the day of his defeat, the day a true reaper comes and takes him down to hell, punishing him for his sins. It is known that PBR eventually developed two personalities, that of a tyrant's but also one of the man he used to be, despite the former overpowering the latter. PBR is excrutiatingly nice and loyal to his allies but holds no sympathy for enemies. But he has standards, never letting his men commit things PBR deems completely repulsive, such as sexual abuse of any kind. PBR has a giant addiction to sugar. Sugar keeps him sane and he is known to control his temper, is prone to reason, and actually think fully of his actions when he has sugar at hand. Following the death of Pops, PBR begins to look at everything he still has worth saving in his life, including a young, mute girl he found alone in the woods. Pre-Apocalypse PBR lived a normal life as a commercial athlete in California. This is where he eventually met and fell in love with his wife Lorenza (played by Salma Hayek). Post-Apocalypse Through unknown circumstances, Lorenza was raped and bludgeoned to death by several bandits in the early days of the apocalypse. This sole experience is what made PBR the tyrant he is today. Several months later, PBR joined Pops' group and took in an abandoned girl as his daughter, setting himself as her example of what not to become. Arc 3 PBR and Pops end up tailing the group led by Mage, Infected, and many others. Although their assault is brief, Pops ends up losing his life to Infected, who PBR mercilessly guns down in retalliation. Mage, seeing there is no other choice, uses himself as bait so that the rest of his group escapes. PBR wasted no time killing the man as soon as he could. He is later seen thinking back to the day and amazement at the lack of a feeling of guilt regarding Pops' death. His pondering gets him attacked by an infected, which friend KP dispatches before it can get to bite him. He later proceeds to execute a small camp of survivors with his men and KP, shooting a man in the neck, subsequently rolling the corpse into the campire to stop the man from turning. He complies to the pleads of the camp's women, who want quick, painless deaths as oppossed to being raped and tortured before hand. Upon returning to his camp, PBR greets his protege Elsa, and faces trouble when he decides he's at his limit when it comes to letting outsiders find refuge inside of the village. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected and people *XEpicWarfareX *TheInfected *WalkerMage102 *KuT (Caused) *Rick123Axel (Caused) *Walkerbait22 (Caused) Centric Issues *Issue 30 Trivia *PBR's theme is Human by Daughter. *This character serves as PBR Sharpshoot's character. *PBR becomes the main antagonist of Arc 4. Category:NLO Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists